


Stories From the Commonwealth

by Anosrepasi



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Open for prompts, companion fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anosrepasi/pseuds/Anosrepasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles from writing prompts given to me on Tumblr or other short stories that don't necessarily have a specific in-game playthrough. Mostly focused on how the companions interact with each other and other npcs with the occassional story featuring OCs from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories From the Commonwealth

“Three guys.” MacCready restated, his voice completely serious.

Hancock narrowed his eyes a little, waiting to see if the merc’s poker face would crack under his gaze. He could believe the majority of Mac’s story, right up to the point where the kid had stated he had taken down three people with one shot. What Hancock didn’t believe is that he had taken them all down with one _head shot_. The kid might be a miracle worker with a rifle, but there were limits to what any person could do. 

Mind made up, Hancock leaned back a bit, “Bullshit.”

MacCready didn’t answer, just started grinning like a fool and Hancock let out a bark of laughter. Holy shit. The kid was telling the truth after all. 

“Hey Charlie! Do me a favor and get this man another whisky, just put it on my tab.” Hancock called out, a chuckle still dying away on his lips. He took another sip of his beer before straightening up, “Ok, ok, so there was one time with Sunshine-”

“Ob-freaking-jection. No stories involving the Boss.” MacCready replied,  his fingers tapping against the worn counter of the bar as he watched Charlie pour his next drink. “We both know sh- stuff gets weird whenever she has a hand in anything.”

“I didn’t even need to make you put a cap into the swear jar, MacCready, I’m impressed.” Hancock laughed, tipping his beer towards the merc, “Fine, I’ll think of something else.”

Oh. That would be perfect.

Hancock’s ruined mouth twisted into a grin and he leaned forward a little, keeping his voice theatrical, “I saved Nick Valentine’s life once by taking out a whole squad of Gunners via exploding power armor.”

Charlie pushed the glass of whisky towards the duo and MacCready deftly caught it as it slid towards him. He knocked back half of the drink before leveling Hancock with an even stare. “I said no stories involving Boss.”

“She wasn’t part of this one, this was way back. We also saved a local mobster who had gotten kidnapped in the same case.”

“Uh huh.” MacCready intoned, “I’m calling your bluff.”

“Then it looks like you owe me a drink, Crosshairs.” Hancock’s grin was downright smug at this point as he watched MacCready groan and wave down Charlie.

“I can’t believe that’s true.” MacCready huffed, ordering another beer for Hancock. “Exploding power armor, you should be dead.”

“Oh trust me, the guy wearing it definitely is.”

MacCready let out a small chuckle and raised his glass slightly, and Hancock responded in kind by quietly clinking the neck of his bottle against MacCready’s glass, “To the living go the spoils.”

“Amen to that, Brother.”


End file.
